paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirk
''Dirk'' is a character created and owned by Silver VII, (please don't edit without permission) "Nature is my element!"' -'Dirk' Appearance: Dirk is a wolf-dog, he has gray fur covering his body, with white fur on his face and paws, he has amber eyes and a bushy tail he wears a black collar (later camouflage brown), his pup-tag is olive green with a gold leaf symbol on it, his uniform consists of a olive green shirt with brown and white ball cap with the PAW patrol symbol on it, (which he turns backwards when he's older) Boxing (old): he wears brown blue grey boxing shorts and red gloves with white straps Boxing (current): he wears bright green boxing shorts with golden trims, and wears green gloves with golden straps Personality: He is calm and cool,he tries his best to stay calm even in the toughest situations,but underneath that cool exterior,lies a kind and generous soul, he likes to spend time with his PAW patrol buddies, Biography: Dirk's dad is a German Shepherd police dog fell in love and had pupp'ies' with a wild wolf, after getting separated from his family he's been living in the forest until he saved a ranger named Paul from falling into a river, offered him shelter from a storm, and saved him again when his leg got stuck on a fallen log, after being found by Ryder he was given membership, as Jr ranger pup, Years later, his teammates settle down and have pups of their own, whom he loved to bits, and watch sometimes he dates a retired military German Shepherd named Kris , his life gets a little better when little Dingo enters his life, Equipment: Pup pack: He got a Pup-pack from Ryder it contains a variety of tools including: * Multi tool * Grapple/rope * Net * ??? Vehicle:'''Like all the other jungle/forest based pups he uses a jeep,Which is brown camouflage colored with his symbol on it's side, equipped with a GPS system that helps him find animals in trouble (which he doesn't use much since he'd rather rely on his enhanced senses) Skills\Abilities: '''Multilingual: he was studying Spanish since joining the PAW patrol, he also knows some native American languages as well as runes and ancient writings Combatant: 'He is skilled in multiple forms of combat, through a combination of his wildlife experience and martial arts training ' Singing: 'he's a good singer, he played in a few talent shows, and won every one of them Gallery: Dirk's old design, redesign in progress.jpg Stories: '(Chronological order) Dirk: wolf quest Dirk's big debut! Pups Vs Lizards! Howling Ranger "Uncle Dirk" Something Entirely New By others: Trivia Random facts * He is mildly allergic to peanuts * He he can sing very well * He is voiced by: ????- Pup Jonathan Silver (voice of Alain, Pokemon xyz,)- Adult * He goes out very early in the morning for walks * He has a crush on Kris * His friend's pups address him as "uncle" * Believe it or not he was actually the runt of the litter, which led to one of his siblings coddling him, or so he says Catchphrases: * Ranger Dirk on duty! * Who grabs poachers? Dirk! Category:Fanon Characters Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Trainee